


Catherine's Surprise

by UpsideDownSinner



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Succubus, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownSinner/pseuds/UpsideDownSinner
Summary: Catherine Surprises Vincent with a little trip he won't forget anytime soon.





	Catherine's Surprise

Vincent blinked rapidly, his eyes not yet adjusted to the morning light. His phone vibrated from the table next to his couch, on which he had fallen asleep.  
“Oh… God, what!?” he complained, grabbing the phone in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. He opened the string of texts that were setting off his notifications.  
|CoquettishCat@kriosphone.com Heeeyy Vinceyyy!! I’ve got something special planned today. You better hurry and pick me up from my place ;)   
|CoquettishCat@kriosphone.com Hiyaa Vinceyyy You know you shouldn’t leave a girl waiting sweetie, ;( it’s not very nice   
|CoquettishCat@kriosphone.com Vincent!!!!! Cum here, I’m ready for you!! (oh, and wear durable shoes pleeeease!)   
Fuck, what? He thought, re-reading the texts a few times. Durable shoes?… He wondered, lifting his boxers to scratch some imagined itch. Well… I’d best get over there before she gets mad, He decided.  
He fished in the couch for his missing white sock, grunting as his head disappeared behind the sofa. He eventually rounded up his clothes and went out to drive to her house.   
He pulled up to find her waiting on the porch with a teacup, nestled in a metal chair under an umbrella.  
“Catherine!” Vincent called. She turned around. Upon seeing him she smiled, abandoned her tea and jogged down the stairs. Vincent knew her blonde curls were bobbing as she hopped down each stair, but was transfixed by her bouncing breasts, which were barely covered by a see through white tank. Her short skirt barely showed underneath her shirt, but Vincent got a glimpse of red as the wind picked up her tank a bit. The fabric revealed her pink nipples underneath, and they created little mounds with their hardness.  
“Hey, Vincey!” Catherine piped, breaking his concentration. “Glad you finally picked me up, I’ve been waiting foreeeever!” She popped open the door, and jumped in the front seat.  
“Uh… oh. Yeah. Hey.” Vincent said absentmindedly, hoping she wouldn’t notice his growing erection.   
“Hehe! Excited already, are you?” Catherine giggled, looking at the outline of his cock through his jeans. She tilted her head and smiled. “That’s okay, but let’s get going!” She popped a location into the gps and took a sip out of Vincent’s water bottle. He nodded and began following the instructions on his phone.   
Vincent was pretty focused on the highway, when he heard Catherine moan. Shocked, he glanced over to see her touching herself, her tiny red skirt offering easy accessibility to her most private parts. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, and her fingers worked across herself with ease.  
Vincent swerved harshly, realigning the car with the road. He had been paying a little too much attention to Catherine, he supposed. He kept one hand on the wheel and the other rubbed his cock, which was hard under his jeans again. He watched Catherine as best he could while still keeping his eyes on the road enough to drive.  
Catherine pushed her fingers around the outside of her labia. Her fingers caressed herself, sliding in opposite directions. Sliding the outside against itself, tantalizingly close to her hole. She bit her lip gently. Her fingers moved around expertly, swiftly stroking and rubbing, switching from gentle to forceful again and again. She had been avoiding her clit, but was already feeling the waves of pleasure building up in her. Her fingers slid inside her cunt, teasing and soft. She felt like she was about to burst. She moaned louder this time. Vincent was ready to pull his cock out and cum on her, right now.  
“Oh! Look, Vincey! We’re here!” Catherine bubbled suddenly, pulling her hands away to lick her own cum off of them. “Hurry, pull over!” She persisted.  
Vincent blinked, dumbfounded. It felt like the whole thing had been a hot dream. He came to his senses and pulled the car over. He looked out to see a huge open field, with a brown fence around it. Catherine was already jumping it, which gave Vincent a lovely view of her cunt and ass. She hit the ground on the other side with a small noise. Some trees were nearby, but nothing much else seemed to be in the field.   
“I’m coming!” Vincent shouted, getting out of the car and following her swifty.  
“Not yet, Vincey!” Catherine chirped, turning to wink at him as she strolled across the field. Vincent blushed, but decided not to argue with her about his intended meaning.  
Vincent realized there was actually a wooden shack near the trees he had noticed earlier. Not so much a shack, he observed, as he followed Catherine to it. It was fairly nice, but not large.   
“Ring the bell right there for me, Vincey!” Catherine chirped excitedly as she walked inside, leaving the large door open. Vincent did as he was told for a few seconds, creating a loud clang from the bell. After a few clangs he decided that was enough. He peeked inside the building to find Catherine who, to his surprise, was undressing.  
What is with her today? Vincent thought. He looked around. It was mostly empty, but overall clean. A weird, curved table sat in the middle. Two…straps? hung from the ceiling over one end. Catherine finished taking off her clothes, which wasn’t much to begin with. She slid her shoes off, bending over and giving Vincent another beautiful view of her… assets. She skipped over to the table and sat on it. Vincent realized the table was shaped so someone could lay in the depression. How strange. Not that this was highly unusual for Catherine.   
“Help me get in these, please!” Catherine chimed, leaning back and kicking at the straps from the ceiling. Vincent wondered if this was some strange sex toy. His dick strained against his pants at the thought. “Hurry, he’s on his way!” He? Vincent thought, strapping her feet into the strange hanging contraptions. Catherine was on her back, her legs spread wide by the straps. “I know you said you liked this, I hope it’s as good as you thought!” Catherine said as some noises came from outside the door.  
A pretty black horse strolled in through the open door. Catherine squealed with glee as his hooves clacked against the wooden floor. Vincent retreated a bit with a start, putting Catherine in between the horse and him. The horse approached her, and Vincent noticed its huge erection dangling between its legs. He came to the sudden conclusion this was absolutely crazy and dangerous, but his cock throbbed against his pants in disagreement.  
The horse led itself in between Catherine’s legs, and lifted its front half onto the table. Its large belly rubbed against Catherine’s breasts, the fur stimulating her nipples. She moaned, and tilted her head to look back at Vincent. The horse began rocking, and Catherine felt its giant cock press against her ass cheeks once… twice… A little higher, horsey! She thought. Finally, it struck. It slipped into her dripping cunt, the cunt she had prepared for this moment. A strong and deep thrust pressed the horse into her. She wrapped her arms around the horse, moaning in overwhelming pleasure.  
Vincent was a little worried, but seeing Catherine like this was almost too much to bear. He took his cock in hand and began stroking it slowly, watching Catherine’s face contort in excitement and pleasure.  
The big animal wasted no time getting into its rhythm and worked magic in Catherine’s cunt.  
“Oh, god… Fuck! What a… Ooooh what a gooood boy!” Catherine moaned breathlessly, running her hands over its soft sides. The beast was forceful, but surprisingly gentle, as though taking Catherine into consideration. The horse’s cock seemed to flare up inside her, stretching her even further open in her deepest place. “Ohh yeah! Fuck, he’s getting bigger… Oh, God I’m sooo full…” Her words caught in her throat as the horse hit its mark each time. Her cervix was taking pounding after pounding from the stallion. Her cunt was soaked with her own cum and pre from the beast on top of her. Oh, there it was. The burning of the approaching climax. Catherine watched Vincent masturbating to her, building the fires in her body as the horse prepared to be the catalyst. Ohhh, come, Horsey! Push! Don’t come yet, I’m so close!! Catherine begged in her head. She quivered around the cock that pressed on all her insides… Just a few… “Oh god..” more like that… “Ah.. Ah! Ooooh! Fuck!! Ooh f-fucking Christ!” She couldn’t keep her eyes open to watch Vincent enjoy her climaxing. The orgasm exploded through her body as she pulled at the invading cock, the horses thrusts heightened the experience as she twisted around in pure ecstasy. She finally felt the horse release its hot gushes of semen into her. Three big spurts, and its load began dripping out of her. The haze started to clear as the horse pulled out. Its huge load spilled on the floor. Catherine was left gaping from the huge beast. She saw Vincent off to the right, oh so close to finishing.  
“Wait!” Catherine said frantically, unstrapping herself and rushing over to Vincent. She was a little wobbly from her horse fuck, but fell to her knees in front of him. She immediately took his length in her hand, sliding her mouth over the head, taking in his delicious pre all over her tongue as she slid down the shaft. Vincent fell back against the wall he was leaning on, letting out a breathy moan as Catherine reached with her other hand to rub his balls. Catherine pumped slowly at first, her hand in front of her mouth as she slid over the long shaft. She flicked her wrist around the base, eliciting more moans from Vincent. She sped up, holding her breath as she bobbed rapidly on his cock.  
“Oh… Catherine.” Vincent groaned. His hips rocked into her. “I-I’m gonna cum!” He exclaimed, grabbing onto Catherine’s pigtails. She let out a muffled moan as he forced her to take it all in her throat. Vincent twitched deep in her throat, his warm cum shooting into her as she struggled for breath.  
Vincent pulled Catherine off with a resounding ‘pop.’ He realized the horse was gone. He fixed himself up, and by the time he was done Catherine was dressed again. She was still walking a little wobbly though.   
“Yeah, that WAS as fun as you thought!” Catherine purred. She smiled and turned away. “C'mon, let’s go to your place!” Catherine chirped, skipping as best she could out the door.  
Vincent stood still for a second, thinking about the time he had drunkenly confessed to Catherine about his fantasy involving a horse. His phone chimed.  
|CoquettishCat@kriosphone.com Hehehee!!! Let’s do that again soon. You definitely have some good ideas in that skull of yours You want to see this too, I’m sure…View Attachment: imstretched.png


End file.
